darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Aria Formally Meets Swivel
JUN 01 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Aria Swivel Swivel is standing in front of the El Sleazo, taking down some pictures that had been plastered to the wall previously, shaking her head and ventilating out long sighs as she does so. Out of El Sleazo Aria steps out, stretching out her arms. She stops and smiles, seeing Swivel without the crowd. "Hi, sweety. Your name is Swivel, right?" Swivel paused abruptly, mildly startled when she hears a femme's voice. The little femme had nearly dropped the pictures she was holding, but manages to catch them before they all fall into a fluttering mess about her. Regaining her composure she turns to stare blankly at Aria for a moment, then a look of recognition proceeded by a smile dawns upon her face. "Why, 'ello thar! Yup, m'name sure is Swivel! Um.... I'm 'fraid I dun think I caught yers, though..." Aria smiles, trying not to giggle. "I'm sorry if I startled you." She walks over and stands beside Swivel. "I didn't yet get the chance to introduce myself to you. The name's Aria." Swivel holds the pictures close to herself when Aria walks over, seeming to not want to let the contents of them be easily seen, despite the fact that they were on public display just moments before. "OOOOOH, roight, guess ya din get ther chance! Well, Aria, pleasure ta finally be interduced! It was real nice o' you ter sing for me tha' while back inner Lifeline's clinic! A real nice thing indeed!" She gathers the pictures into one arm so that she may extend her other hand to Aria. Seeing as the other fem obviously hiding the pictures she had torn off the wall, Aria turns away and looks up to the sky. "I was glad to be even a little bit of help, Swivel, so the pleasure was all mine." When she notices the outreached hand she turns back and takes it. "It's nice to see you whole, couldn't help being worried about you after I saw you in such a state." Swivel pumps Aria's hand with vigor, nearly losing the pictures again. She quickly withdraws her hand to bundle them up again and hold them tight against her chest plate. "Good ter know people care an' ther like," Swivel remarks. She pauses for a moment and then tilts her head to the side. "Weller, if ya thought that was bad, you ain't seen nuttin' yet.... er... not tha' I wanner scare yas er anythin', but I ain't ther sorter femme to waste yer time worryin' over coz I'll just keep ya perpetually in anxieties! Tha's jus' me lifestyle. O' course, I am tryin' ter go a week without a trip ter Lifeline's clinic. So far so good! I mean, she might start over chargin' me or sumsot!" Aria laughs lightly at Swivels comment, before she lets out a sigh and takes on a more calm, slightly solemn expression. "Unfortunately I have seen damage done to others. There's no avoiding it with all the fighting. But it never gets easier to see." She tries to smile. "Not that I let myself worry too much. Wouldn't be good for the music if I worried." A small tremor of giggles joins Aria's brief laughter. Although there is still a marked merriment in Swivel's expression, it does lessen a little when Aria becomes a little more serious in her address. "Naw, worryin' too much woulna be all tha good fer anyone... but a lotter people still seem ter worry. I gots me a friend who does a lotter worryin' over me an it ain't any good fer 'im." Swivel's general merriment leaves Aria unable to remain solemn for long. Quickly enough her calm smile returns. "Even if they do worry a lot, it still must be a good friend like that." Finally she points down to the mess of pictures and such in Swivel's clasp. "May I help you with those? Promise I won't look at 'em." Swivel looks down at the pictures, and her shoulder sag somewhat and she looks up again. "Ah... I dunno why I really try an hide 'em... they bin plastered up on ther wall fer the last few cycles, sos there's no real surprise... but they jus ain' nice ter look at... kinner scary." "So what are you planning to do with them? This area is pretty scary as it is, and probebly doesn't need anything to add to it." Aria asks as she glances to the street a moment. Swivel shrugs her shoulders. "I was just gonna d'spose ov'em. Tha's all... I jus din want 'em up on ther wall anymore...." she pauses awwardly for a moment or two. "Do ya follow ther Cubicron news much?" Aria's expression scrunches slightly in mild disgust. "With all the battling going on you can never tell what's the truth and what's propaganda. Unless I know otherwise I'm not going to trust completely what I read." She shrugs. "I suppose it’s a foolish way to look at things, but its worked for me thus far." Swivel listens to the femme with her head cocked to the side. Finally she just offers up a shrug and begins walking, but doing so slowly and watching Aria to see if she follows so that they may walk and talk. "Prolly fer ther best... but ya also gotter be 'ware o' what's appenin', even if it ain't truly 'appening'." Aria walks along beside Swivel. "You mean like all that news about some neutral fem out to destroy a Decepticon?" She speaks in a low voice. Swivel nods her head slowly, a sheepish giggle emitting as she strolls down the street. "Tha's a good 'xample. There's also been less known whispers' 'bout poor Lifeline 'avin' run-ins with ther Mob Boss Don Vespa..." she says, keeping her voice very low. "Yeah, I've heard things about that too. Some of the medics seemed suspicious of me when I just showed up and someone mention something about that. But you can never know what true until you know." Aria smirks slightly. "... And sorry for using that for an example." Swivel rolls her shoulders, left first, then the right, and tilts back her head, still holding onto the images of a brutally murdered journalist. "Na, I was sorter wundrin' if ya'd seen ther news 'bout me an' tha' mech. It dinna bring out ther best in me, but, 'ey, it's over now, and life kin sorter ge back ter normal... if was iffin normal ter 'gin with!" Aria nods slowly. "Its ok." She glows momentarily. "Besides, I got to help you with my music. That means a lot to me." Swivel smiles and bobs her head. "Well if all ya care 'bout is 'elpin, ya'd prolly get along real well wit' me friend, First Aid..... um... I think ya mighter seen 'im workin' away in Lifeline's ther day ya came in and sang fer me, but 'e was prolly ter focused on 'is task ter..." she pauses a moment. "Comer think o' it, I dun member if he was actually there..." she slows her pace as she glances upawards, trying to remmeber. "Nope. YUP! Yes, 'e was def'natly there!" With another light laugh Aria nods as well. "He, huh? That sort of narrows it. Although there's were a lot of medical officer's around, and it was a more than a little chaotic in there. But he was the one who actually seemed worried about you, right?" Swivel beams. "Sure was! He's a real sweety, First Aid is! I'm kinner glad 'e gave me a second chance, coz when I first met 'im I was kinner off, 'aving gotten some acid fumes in me inner circuits an' was all coo-coo-clock!" As Aria walks along beside Swivel her optic's widen. "You must go through a lot Swivel. May I ask what you do to get into that sort of trouble?" Swivel quickens her pace, glancing straight ahead of her. "I do whatter it takes ter survive. Mostly 'armless stuff, but summer ther stuff I do ain't so... uh.... safe, yanno? An' some is just kinner strange, not real unsafe, but not real tame either, yanno?" "Oh..." Aria slows slightly before catching up to Swivel's pace. "I think I understand." She goes quiet as she keeps up, also looking ahead of her. She is a little unsure about continuing to follow Swivel. Swivel glances over her shoulder back at Aria. "Ey, Cybertron's fuller all sorts o' people, I jus one kind, yanno? Anyway, I 'ave ter go... er... deeper inter Cubi fer sumtin, an I dun think ya look like ther sorter femme that spends time in ther underground..." "Sure." Aria comes to a stop. "I'll probably head back to the El Sleazo..." She turns back towards said pub. "Take care of yourself, Swivel." She adds before wanders back the way she came. Swivel nods and waves to Aria. "You too!" she calls after her, and then heads deeper into the skuzzy underbelly of Cubicron. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Swivel's LogsCategory:Aria's Logs